The Aurors, written by PhoenixOroboros
by PhoenixOroboros
Summary: The whole Potter family - murdered. The only survivor is John Potter, Son of Albus Severus Potter. The Story follows John as he returns to London from a life of drugs and alcohol to work for Hermione Granger Weasley at the Departmend of Legilimency and Muggle works. Sadly this is going to be only 1 chapter, so sorry if you like it. oh and sorry for the bad gramatic.


The Aurors written by PhoenixOroboros

Chapter 1. Where have you been?

The old lady before the old and smelly motel somewhere in Queens, New York, looked at her phone and saw the time and date: 11:30, Tuesday, 25th November of the year 2058.

"He Is here. I can feel it". Said the lady while walking towards the door of the motel "Nice and Quick". She could feel him. Now he won´t escape her. 15 years of hiding and escaping. No more.

She opened the door and suddenly was hit with only the worst scents that the human being could smell. _This must be worst smelling reception of a motel on this planet._ Not only did it smell horribly, it had possibly the worst decoration ever. Broken chairs, a picture of some olh bridge with food stains on it, a chair with broken glass on it, stains from years of vomit and probably blood were on the walls and the sticky floor which was probably vacuumed last time 25 years ago. _Who in their right mind would want to stay here?_ was the biggest question surely no one could answer her. Standing in the middle of the reception, she was thinking, where he could be. _Should I look for the receptionist or just walk from door to door and knock._

"You like the view". She was startled. _What was that? Where did that come from?_ Startled by the possibly 49 year old receptionist, whom she didn't see at first, she walked towards the reception desk. _Well how could I have seen him when the damn curtains and blinds are still down?_ She hated every second being here. Now standing right in front of the receptionist, she looked at him and concluded that he didn't smell any better than the room. He was wearing an old sweat stained T-shirt with a picture of Che Guevara fighting Batman, an old wig from which the smell could possibly come and pants with chocolate and probably qine stains. Those glasses he was wearing were so filthy, she asked herself how he could even look through them.

"Do you want a room, hot shot?". _Hot shot? I am nearly 80 years old. Clean the glasses idiot._ Annoyed and determined to leave this motel as soon as possible she jumped right to the point.

"No, but I need information. A young 28 year old man with the name of Mat Ecleston came in here yesterday at 00:37 together with a male and 3 females. I would like to know the number of the room they are sleeping in", she said praying that it wouldn't come to her using magic.

The receptionist looked the women surprised in the eyes. _Who is she and why would she look for them?_ _The bitch even knows the time they entered the motel. Who is she? Maybe she is a paid killer or something._ If she is her to kill them, he could be a hero and save them. He thought of the shotgun under the reception desk and that he will use it. The shotgun under the reception desk was perfectly placed so that it took only a millisecond for him to take it and point it at her head.

_Oh damn it, this is the situation I wanted not to happen. _She was looking at a shotgun barrel she would like to be used on her. Rolling her eyes she accepted that she had to use magic. The receptionist saw that she was planning something.

"Listen here, you old bitch. Are you a cop or something? Or maybe you are paid killer. Someone paid you to kill those people". _Yes, I am an 80 year old killer, fear my wrath._ She thought jokingly while looking the receptionist in the eyes.

"I will blow up your pretty little head of if you don…."

"Enough", she cut him off in the middle of the sentence and began to raise her hand.

_What is she doing? Is she threatening me with her hand?_

It took only one second for it to happen. Shit she has a gun under the sleeve. She is going to kill me.

Not a gun, but a wooden stick came out of here sleeve and was pointing at the receptionist. _What the hell?_ thought the receptionist before it hit him.

"Imperio", said the woman casting the spell at him. _Now he is under her control_:

"You will tell me the number of the room they are staying", she commanded him.

"Room 215 on floor 5", answered the receptionist obediently.

"Good. Thank you. Now fall over and sleep", like a good puppy the receptionist fell over and was deeply sleeping. _God I love that spell._

She turned around and started to walk towards the elevator only to see a piece of paper saying that the elevator is broken. She had to take the stairs. _Well all right_, she thought. More time to think and prepare for what she will say. Climbing the stairs was the perfect time to think over what she is going to ask him. Standing before the stairs she froze. _No turning back. Here it comes_. She took the first step and stopped. Her heart was beating fast. _Go_, she said to herself. _Go already._ A million questions were in her head. Why would he disappear without any words? Why would he run away like that? She was shocked upon finding out how he lived his life. Taking drugs, drinking alcohol without any end, stealing money and others peoples property. That is not the life he is supposed to lead. He is the grandson of one of the most powerful wizards ever. She had a million more questions for which she wanted answers. And she will get them. In time.

Climbing to the first floor she was angry, angry at herself that it took 15 years to find him. She was the most powerful wizard alive and it took 15 years to find one wizard. _Pathetic_, she said. Angry at him for running away like that. Ron and she almost died when he disappeared.

Climbing to the second floor she was sad, sad because she understood why he run away. Loosing your whole family at that young age can change you. Harry was at least a baby, so he couldn´t remember his parents being murdered, John was 5.

Climbing to third floor she was happy, happy because she found him. Even if he was destroying his life in the last 15 years with all kinds of drugs and alcohol, at least he is alive. She would never forgive herself if he died. He was the grandson of her best friend. She would save him and give him another chance.

Climbing to the fourth floor she was again angry. _You stupid idiot! Why did you do this to me, to Ron, to Hugo and Rose? We did everything we could to give you a good life and you just disappeared. We thought you were dead._ No, she will not say that. Anger and those words could only worsen the situation. She will be calm while talking to him.

Climbing to the fifth floor she felt nothing. She felt as if the whole world just stopped.

Climbing those stairs felt like it only took 10 seconds for her. Now she was standing in front of room 215. _Here it goes._ Twitching her right hand brought out her wand. That was one of the thousands of innovations she brought to the Ministry of Magic as High Auror. It was a combination of the hidden blade weapon that was used by the old Hashashins, only here wasn't a blade coming out, it was a wand.

She didn't even spoke the words of the spell. She just did moved her hand in like a snake, from right to left and then again to right, and…the door was open. _Alohomora_ was one of the spells that you don't have to say to cast it, the hand notion was enough. The door opened and there she was. No turning back. She found him. _I found him Harry._

Upon entering the room the old woman could smell that the room had the same smell as the reception. The room didn't had much in it. It only had a bed, a night stand and a second door to the bathroom. _Pathetic,_ she thought.

And then she saw him, sleeping on the bed in the small room besides two women.

She approached the bed and thought: _He looks just like his grandfather and father._ The same nose as Harrys and the same black hair. But he changed a lot, she thought. He was thin. Too thin. _Bloody hell, he is 1,87 meters tall and he looks like he weights 50 kg_. His whole upper body was covered in scars and bruises. His arms, full of injection marcs.

_Really John, you disappoint me._

Angrily she hit the bed with her foot.

"Wake up", she said. No reaction from him.

"I said wake up", repeated the old woman while hitting the bed.

"Leave me alone". He almost couldn't mutter those words, he just had a to big headache. Trying to open his eyes, just made it worse.

"I will not repeat again, WAKE UP JOHN POTTER".

_Shit, she knows my name. How the hell does she know my name?_ He asked himself. This _is serious. Is she FBI, CIA, NSA, MI6? Did I do something bad yesterday? I cant remember._ Opening his eyes his headache just went 10 times worse. He tried to ignore it and upon them. He took a look at an old woman, and then he realized, _Fantastic, she found me_:

"oh you found me. Great."

"Who the fuck is this bitch, Maty?"asked the young woman sleeping on the right side to John. John, now awake, looked around the room, trying to remember what happened yesterday. Upon seeing his friend and drug dealer Tim on the floor with a woman sleeping besides him and 2 women in his bed, he remembered: _Ah yes, we had a party yesterday. A party with a lot of alcohol and some kind of drugs Tim bought of some guy. Shit, my head is killing me._

"Mat? Really John, I expected more from you than this", she said with anger and disappointment in her voice, "What would your parents think? What would your grandparents think if they saw you here?"

Johns headache was only getting worse as he tried to get up. The old woman continued: "Imagine if they saw you here, doing this to yourself, taking drugs, alcohol in huge amounts and sleeping with whores"

The two girls now wide awake were getting angry, "Oh hell no, you did not just call us _putas_ you _puta."_

John got out of the bed, stood between the girls and the old woman and said:

"They wouldn't say anything because they are all dead"., after saying that he returned to sit on the bed trying not to vomit. She looked him sad in the eyes and he saw it. _Crap, I shouldn't have said that. I just shouldn't have said that._

_Yes, I knew that someday she will find me. And now she is looking at me with those angry and sad eyes. Angry because she found me with a hangover that was induced by a combination of a experimental new drug and around 7 beers. Sad because of what I just said. _

"Who the hell are you, _puta_? And what the fuck are you doing here?". Said the angry woman Tim was sleeping with, while dressing up. _Shit, Mardy woke up, or was it Marcy? Or was it Paula? Damn I can barely remember my own name. _"Maybe this bitch is a cop? She here to arrest us", Said Tim, looking at her shirtless and with anger in his eyes, "And we wouldn't like that" he said while taking out a knife.

_Crap, I can´t stop them, I just had to much yesterday. How can they move and I can´t? _He tried to stand up again and stop Tim from doing something he would regret. _I just have to stand up. Ow my head, everything hurts_:

A desperate "Wait" was the only thing he could say. Then it happened.

A quick shake with the hands and….

"Imperio".

A word John Potter would have never expected from her mouth. What the hell is going on? Did Hermione Granger Weasley just cast an unforgivable curse on Tim and 3 sluts from Harlem, New York?

The three girls and Tim just stood there looking at Hermione with puppy eyes expecting their first command. Not thinking to long she ordered them:

"Dress up, go home, eat something, go to a hospital, get clean, call your family, tell them you love them". Like mindless ghouls, Tim and the girls, obeyed her, dressed up and in less then 2 minutes were out of the motel.

Now they were alone. Dead silence. Silence and disappointment were radiating from Hermione.

Both waited for the other to start talking, but no one wanted to start.

"15 years I have been looking for you.", breaking the silence she spoke "15 years you managed to escape every Auror I have sent to find you." The sad face turned into a smile, a smile that meant that she found him, "You managed to escape every tracking spell I threw and every dementor I ordered to find you.", the smiling happiness turned into crying happiness as she walked towards John and hugged him, "Even from the best witches and wizards you managed to get away. But I finally found you. I found you and you are all right". It was heartbreaking to hear those words for John, he caused her and her husband Ron, so much pain and suffering, and she is still happy that she found me.

Standing up now was not so hard, but still his head hurt. John broke up from the hug and went to the small bathroom that only had a sink and a toilet. He washed his face and looked in the mirror. Bloody tired eyes and a face that sais: Don't you dare mess up with me!.

He knew why she came here. _I managed to escape her searching every time barely_. Every dementor and auror he managed to escape, two would replace. And still he would escape and be again hidden.

_I have to tell her to go back to London without me. I don't want to return. _

Coming back he took the bottle of 2011 Captain Morgan Rum from the floor, took a big gulp and said with a smile.: "Great, you found me, do you want a cookie now?". Hermione just looked him with both a surprised look and a look that said _you will not escape again._

"Now you are not smiling? Well congratulations, you found me. What do you want?", _why was I asking it when I know the answer._

"To bring you back to London. To give you a good life. To stop you from killing yourself. To save you".

"Well thank you but no thank you. I am quite happy here with my life". _He cant mean it_, she thought. _He is lying, I have to move to drastic measures_. John threw the bottle of rum away, returned to bed and closed his eyes trying to return to sleep: "You know where the door is. Good day and goodbye".

"You are killing yourself". She said those words with a sad voice. But he didn't care, he didn´t wanted to leave and she already knew that he will not give up.

She had one last weapon up hear sleeve. A weapon she had no intentions of using, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Well I had no intentions of doing it, but you leave me no choice".

_What is she talking about_, he thought. _Is she going to imperio my ass and order me to pack my things and go back with her to London? I don't think so._

He looked up and saw that she was trying to find something in her little handbag. Unexpectedly, she put her whole hand in the little handbag, indicating that she must have cast an _Undetectable Extension Charm_ on it. John knew about that charm and that it made things like handbags and closets bigger on the inside. He remembered the time when Ron told him about the tents used on Quidditch World Cup matches that were bigger on the inside. Apparently the tents came in 3 sizes: Normal (A 60 m^2 flat put in a 3m^2 tent), Deluxe (A 200 m^2 flat on 2 floors put in a 10 m^2 tent) and King and Queen (A 5 floors high 400 m^2 big flat put in a 10 m^2). He remembered that story about the tents very good because Ron told him the story during the time he just came to live with Ron and Hermione. Ron tried to cheer him up or at least made him think about something else that didn't include death.

"Aha, here it Is", she found something. John was still ling still with his eyes closed and he was ignoring her.

"John, look", she called out for him

He opened his eyes and saw…a rock? _She is threatening me with a rock? Has she lost her mind_. _Wait. No. This is no ordinary rock. What is this rock._ Suddenly he remembered. _This is_….

"Wait no…. Oh shit, no no no no no", He jumped from the bed and was both in shock and awe seeing it. _No she wouldn't do it, what am I talking about, of course she would do it. She is holding it. Bloody hell, she is going to do it. _

Hermione looked John dead in his eyes and spoke: "Either you come with me…"

"Wait", what could he do to stop her?

"…, to London, where you will work for me,…"

"Wait stop",

"….or, I am going to flip it 3 times".

She was holding it. The Resurrection stone. An old relic. One of the Deathly Hallows, which has the ability to bring back the dead if flipped 3 times. _She wants to flip it and make me talk to them, to father, to mother, to aunt Lily and uncle James, to grandpa Harry and grandma Ginny_.

"One….", the stone in Hermiones hand flipped once while looking at him with a determined look which was saying _I will do it._

"Wait wait, stop no, I know I threw away my life, and I know that you want to help me, but I just can´t, not after it happened. I just can´t"

"Will you come with me?", She asked with a threatening look.

"Can´t we just talk about it? Be rational?".

"Two….", the stone flipped a second time, only one flip remained, after it the dead would be in this room, "John, I am dead serious. One more time and they will be here. Do you really want them to see you like that, with that face, with a hangover, a body full with needle scars? If that is what you want I will fl….."

"WAIT STOP, I WILL COME WITH YOU, YOU WIN".

It felt like time had stopped. The stone was in the middle of the third flip when it stopped.

"Excellent", she said smiling and returning the stone back in her purse and again searching for something.

John sat on the bed with his face on his head. _She almost did it. I cant believe she almost did it._

After around 20 second she took out a small bottle and gave it to him: "Here, drink this". Looking at her with a look that was saying _Are you kidding me?,_ she answered with the look _No._

He took the bottle and drank from it, while she continued to search for something in the bag.

"Hey this isn't that bad", he jokingly said "Is that vanilla, with a little salt, oh and a little paprika?"

"Oh yes", she answered with a little devilish laugh. _Why is she laughing? What is this?_

"oh dear lo…", he couldn't finish the sentence. He was just running. Running to the bathroom. To the toilet. And he vomited. _What has shegiven me? What was that? _He asked himself while vomiting everything he ate in the last 3 days.

"If you are asking yourself what that potion was…", she was saying while taking out a pair of blue Jeany/Denim trousers, a pair of sneakers, a shirt and a jacket out of her purse,

"….that is a potion of my creation, made just for you…", John could barely hear her and he just couldn't stop to vomit,

"…the potion cleans your body. You took a lot of drugs and alcohol, in the last years, the potion will help you. It will cleanse your body of all chemicals you ever took and change them with the good stuff".

Finally he stopped vomiting and…and he surprisingly felt better. The hangover stopped and the headache too.

"Damn, that potion is good." He said while staying up. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. His face wasn't saying _Don't mess with me_, now it was saying _I am a good police officer_.

Looking down to his chest and then to his arms he saw that they disappeared.

"The injection scars are gone too", she looked at him and nodded with a smile.

_After a painful wake up, I could finally think clear. Damn it, she is good, she just knows what to say to make others do something. No wonder she is the most powerful witch in existence._

After exiting the bathroom he started to dress up. The clothes were a perfect fit. Just as about Hermione was to open the door and leave:

"Before we go, Miss Hermione Granger Weasley. I have some questions I would like answered".

She stopped and turned around with a puzzled look.

"Ok, ask."

"You used the _Imperio_ curse on Tim and the girls. Isn´t _Imperio_ one of the 3 unforgivable curses? Shouldn't you now be going to Askaban? And how the hell did you get the Resurrection stone? Isn´t that bloody thing in a vault at the ass of the world?"

She smiled and answered, "John, since you disappeared 15 years ago a lot has changed, you will have to learn a lot. First of all I am now one of the 10 High Aurors at the Ministry of Magic, that is how I have the Resurrection stone. Now for the _imperio_ curse. The _Imperio_ curse isn't one of the _Unforgivable curses_ since 2039. Now there are 2 unforgivable curses. Do you have more questions?"

_Ok I didn't expect that answer_. Since him running away 15 years ago, John hasn't used any kinds of magic and he cut of all connections to the wizarding world. For the last 15 years he was living a muggle life.

"Yes, you said you had a job for me. I never finished Hogwarts. How do you expect me to work for you? And what do you actually do?"

Now the smile turned into a laugh:

"John, I am one of the High Aurors, I can hire anyone I want. And for the second question: everything has it´s time John. I will answer that question and a lot more when we return to London.", Hermione looked at her watch and saw is was 11:49" Oh look at the time. In 10 minutes I have a meeting scheduled in Buckingham palace. Hurry up and touch my arm".

He looked at her with a puzzling face. She was puzzled too, _why is he looking at me like that? It looks like he doesn't know what apparating is. Well this will be fun._

"What? How are we going to go from Queens, New York to London, UK in less than 10 minutes?"

"We will apparate there. Now come, we mustn´t loose more precious time". Continuing to smiling at him she knew what would happen to him after the apparition.

With a puzzled look and not wanting to argue with her John grabbed her arm: "I just have no idea how this will wo…".

In an instance both disappeared from the motel room. Everything went black. John couldn´t breathe. _Shit. What is this._ It feels like he was about to explode. _Is this how it feels to go through a black hole. What is happening. _It felt like 100 years even if it took only 1 second.

After the second was over, John was on the ground throwing up.

He couldn't see for a few seconds. Everything around him was turning. Where was he, he asked himself. After his eyesight returned, he saw Hermione smiling at him.

"What has happened?", he asked after stopped to vomit and managed to stand up.

"What?", was the only thing he could say after he managed to realized where he was. They were on top of a building somewhere in London looking at a beautiful panorama skyline of 2058 London.  
>"Where are we", asked John, "And how did we got here". Hermione laughed clearly amused of Johns reaction to apparating, not wanting to torture him anymore she explained:<br>"What we just did is apparating, Apparition is a magical method of transportation and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location; in short, it is a form of teleportation. I concentrated on the 231 meters tall One Canada Square building in the center of London, and here we are, on the 3rd tallest building in City."

"London", John couldn't believe what he was hearing, they teleported to London?

"Welcome to London John, time to go to work."


End file.
